We're Home
by hatebelow
Summary: Hermione is home as is Harry


"Honey, I'm home." Hermione called into the silent house, dropping her luggage on the floor. Shortly, she heard heavy footsteps racing towards her.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked in wonderment his girlfriend wasn't suppose to be home from Japan for another week and a half.

"I missed you so I came home early. Is that OK with you?"

"Sure" he said, still in shock.

"Fine. If you don't want to hug me that's fine." she said with mock indignation. "You're not getting any tonight." He rushed at her, spinning her around in a wide circle. Planting her feet silently on the floor, he cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her pale pouty lips. The kiss quickly shifted from gentle to hard and passionate. She wrapped her arms are his hips and caressed his butt. He gave a little gasp. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth in a smooth rhythmic flow, hips grinding against her pelvis in rhythm with his tongue. He pulled back from her lips only to place wet sloppy kisses on her neck and shoulders. He caressed the pale skin behind her ear. This was a suprisingly erotic area.

Hermione shivered in his arms and released a guttural moan. "Oh Merlin" she cried. Harry smirked with a sense of masculine pride, knowing that it was _him_ doing this to her. Hermione was quickly getting restless. She began to tug unsuccessfully at the hem of his jumper, attempting to pull it out of his belted trousers.

"Belt first Hermione." he said pulling away breathlessly. "What's got you so frisky, anyway?" he asked returning to her neck.

"Month...No sex...Fuck me." she said in a little whine. She tightened her arms around his neck, hoisting her slim body into his arm. "SEX NOW." she cried. Harry didn't have to be asked twice. If he hesitated too long Hermione might hex him. He'd once been on the receiving end of one of her hexes. The mere thought made him shiver with fear.

He walked in reverse from the entry hall to the living room. He threw her none too gently on the sofa. She immediately reached for him and he straddled her legs, pinning them shut, causing a sweet hot friction on her nub. She cried out. He began to caress her through the barrier of her jumper and bra. Her nipples instantly hardened under his touch. His hands were everywhere. They broke from the kiss long enough for him to strip her of her clothing. He couldn't force his eyes to look away from her bare body. His penis stood at attention from the very aspect of her. Hermione tugged at his jumper craving attention. He returned to her neck. He moved lower until he was at eye level with her nipple. He took the mound of creamy flesh into his mouth,- kissing, suckling, tasting, nipping, biting, caressing. He could feel her tension climbing. He could feel her getting closer to her climax. he leaned back on the sofa pulling her with him. Fixing his hands on her hips, he pulled her upwards, placing her opening over his mouth. She placed her hands on the back of the sofa. She was slightly uncomfortable with this position but that was quickly overlooked when his teeth ran over her nub. His tongue caressed the bundle of nerves, sending her over the bend. "Oh God...Harry...Harry!" she cried out in ecstasy. She climaxed, spilling her salty love into his parted lips. She climbed off of him and grabbed his hand. "Let's take this to the bedroom she said., pulling him down the hall towards there room.

Hermione's chest was rising slowly with her even breathing. She was naked with a corner of the sheet pulled over her body. Harry was just watching her. She was beautiful. It wasn't a stunning beauty but stunning all the same. He loved her. She was gorgeous, smart, and wonderful. She was all her needed her wanted her to know that.

"Hermione wake up. Come on baby. Wake up." She opened her eyes and looked at him. They were still clouded with sleep but focused all the same. "Yes baby."

"Look I need to ask you something. Will you marry me?" He spit out. It wasn't a question but a statement. "What?" she said loosing the sleepy look and sitting up. "Will you marry me?" he asked this time. "Why?" she asked clutching the sheet to her chest. "Because I love you. I realised. When you came home earlier, I realised you _are_ my home and I want to be with you forever. So, Will you marry me?"

"Yes" she said. "I'll marry you." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too. It's good to be home." she said laying down and snuggling into his chest and breathing in the scent of home.


End file.
